Inherited
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - "I've been called a lot of things, by a lot of people, but you, who knows...everything about me. I never expected to be made to feel like my father by you." Two-shot
1. Olivia's Shattered Heart

Inherited

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Ch. 1: Olivia's Shattered Heart**

Olivia stretched back in her chair and gave a yawn. She'd give anything to be in the crib right now, or curled up in bed next to Alex. The thought made her grumble in frustration before she looked back down at the words that were beginning to make no sense.

Alex slammed her office door, setting the file on her desk. She couldn't believe the stunt the Defense had pulled just to make a point. And now, thanks to that, she needed a whole new batch of evidence. Neither she nor Olivia had slept well this past week, thanks to getting calls about a dozen DBs all connected to the same case. They were both exhausted.

Alex was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep in court. Suddenly, with the darkness of her office, her eyes got very heavy and, no matter how much she rubbed them, soon she found her head colliding with the hard wood and her arms.

Olivia grabbed the files that were lying on Cragen's desk. She knew a uniform could get them to Alex, but the couch, even just for 15 minutes, called to her. She walked quickly so no one could argue. By the time she reached Alex's door, the files felt too heavy. "Alex? Can you open the door?"

She mumbled something incoherently.

Not hearing anything, Olivia assumed she'd gone home and with a sigh pushed down the handle with her elbow and tried to push in the door. This resulted, after several attempts, in her falling onto the office floor, files falling around her with a bang.

Alex woke with a start and got and opened the door, only to have Olivia fall into her arms. "Hi," she said through a yawn, "are you okay?"

Olivia gave a groan at the state of the files and then at the state of Alex's couch, covered with boxes.

Alex unsteadily walked her over and sat her in a chair before going over to pick up the scattered files and close the door. She walked over, set them on her desk, and stood in front of her. "You're as exhausted as I am," she observed as Olivia, promptly, woke after beginning to fall forward.

"I was hoping for a nap on your couch, but..." She glanced at the boxes again, ruining the comfort of the couch she had been daydreaming about for hours.

Alex sighed. "I was too, but it was like that when I got here."

Olivia gave a wide yawn and finally looked at the woman in front of her noticing, with a smile, the untucked shirt and the imprint of something on her cheek. "Looks like you found somewhere else to sleep anyway."

"Just my desk," she said with a bit of a blush. "I'd much rather be sleeping next to you."

Olivia smiled, then gave another yawn. "I better get back..."

She shook her head, resting on her knees in front of her. "No wait," she whispered. "Come here, just for a few minutes...?"

Olivia reached out, her hands cupping Alex's face for a moment before they tucked hair behind her ears and then stroked her cheek. "I have to get back."

"Not...yet," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her and closing her eyes, her head resting on Olivia's shoulder. "Mmmmm..."

Olivia breathed in her perfume, dropping a kiss to her. "Imagine we are lying in a hammock together, watching the sunset, like we did on our last holiday. And oops, did I accidently just pull your bikini top off? Better snuggle closer."

Alex smiled, snuggling closer into her. "I don't...care. You're...warm, soft, comfy. Promise you won't leave me."

"Here? Mm can't, because I've just thrown, accidently of course, your bikini top very far away."

"What should we do then?"

"You could always put on my shirt..oh whoops, that's gone too. Looks like we will have to stay here forever."

"Mmm, okay. You're my favorite pillow and blanket. Where are we? In your daydream?"

"Somewhere...warm that- whoops, there goes my top too. Whatever shall we do?"

"Make out?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"Mm, sounds good." Olivia kissed her head.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep in your arms for about five years."

"You don't want forever?"

"Five years of sleep should sort me. The rest of that time I'm sure there's a lot more interesting things we can do in each other's arms."

She nodded, yawning. "I agree. I wish we could just do that..."

Olivia kissed her head again before loosening her grip. "I better go. Work."

Alex nodded, dropping her arms to her sides, but staying where she was. "Yeah, I should too."

"I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Alex lifted her head and kissed her gently. "Yeah. But that little doze made me feel much better."

* * *

It was two days before they saw each other again. Alex walked into a bar and found Olivia sitting, sipping from her usual tipple. Olivia smelt her perfume before she saw her and gave a smile.

Alex walked over. "This seat taken?"

"I was expecting someone, but I guess you can sit down until she arrives."

"Oh, well, I could sit somewhere else."

Olivia turned her head, letting her eyes travel slowly over the blonde. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nodded, sitting beside her. "Bourbon?"

Olivia motioned to the bartender who, knowing them well, got Alex her usual. Olivia leant on the bar and continued to let her eyes rove over Alex. "Nice...skirt."

She smiled. "Thanks. Not many people notice," she said, taking a sip. "So why are you here?"

"Waiting for someone."

"A man?"

"A woman."

She cocked a brow. "Oh, what does she look like? Do I know her?"

"Might. If you do, you'll remember her. She's kinda unforgettable. Amazing skin, amazing body...amazing mind, amazing voice...amaaaazing ass."

She smiled. "So...you've taken an active interest?"

Olivia gave a nod, her eyes resting on Alex's backside.

Alex leaned back. "I could stand up and turn around if you wanted a closer look."

"I prefer to be hands on, thanks."

Alex smiled at her, leaning on the bar to give her an emphasized look. "How hands on do you want to be?"

"..Put it this way, if I did it in here, I'd have to arrest myself."

"...What about out of here?"

"I think that might be illegal too."

She leaned in, whispering in her ear. "What if I promise not to tell?"

"You'd have to ask my girlfriend."

She bit her lip. "Well, hypothetically, what if I did? Then what would you do?"

Olivia lent forward and whispered in her ear, her lips brushing against it. "Sleep."

"Why? Because you never thought it was possible...except in your dreams?"

"And because I haven't slept in a few days, Cabot."

"Oh so, you wouldn't forgo sleep just for me?"

"If you want me at my physical peak, then I'll need some sleep. Didn't say that'd stop me getting a good feel though." Olivia gave a wide smile.

"We could...do both, if you don't mind me in your arms for the night," she said, taking a long drink.

"I can think of nothing nicer, as long as you don't mind my hands...here." Olivia's hand resting on her bum.

She stood. "No, I don't."

Olivia pulled her close, looking up at her as her other hand rested on the other cheek, pulling her as close as possible. She was about to speak when a female officer appeared.

"Thanks for waiting, Liv. Sorry I took so long."

Alex turned, putting her head down trying to hide the blush. "Uh...okay, so...I'll see you later." And she maneuvered from her grip.

"Wait!" The officer grabbed Alex's arm, then dropped her hand, blushing. "Sorry. I just, I asked Liv to make sure you came too. She said you'd show up anyway, you have some sort of sixth sense, always know where she is kind of thing. I wanted to talk to both of you."

Alex stood beside Olivia. "Uh, okay. What's this about?"

As the woman spoke, Olivia's hand slid back to rest on Alex's bum once more, making it hard for her to pay attention. "I umm..I'm sorry, I was just really nervous about just coming to you with this, and I know Liv, so..."

"So...?"

She glanced at Olivia who was now paying no attention as she was attempting to slide her hand into Alex's skirt. "I...well, Olivia said your family has a big cabin, and I'm getting married soon, but where we were going to get married has burnt down, and...well, I..."

"You want to know if you can use it for the ceremony and reception."

She nodded, blushing. Olivia finally made her way into the back of Alex's skirt and gave her bum a hearty squeeze.

Alex jumped, standing straighter. "Well, I uh, would have to see how many people are attending. Legally, it's...in my name, but it's kept clean. We have attendants. I'm s-sure if I gave them a call, it could be ready by...probably before you need i-it!"

She gave a relieved look. "Oh thank you! I can give you all the details tomorrow. You have no idea how much this means!" She threw herself at Alex to hug her, making her fall into Olivia.

Alex tried to stand back up, but didn't have the strength as she hugged her back. "Uh, you're welcome."

By the time she rushed out of the bar, Olivia was holding Alex up, a smile on her face. "I did tell you I was waiting for someone..."

Alex nodded. "Y-yes, but I assumed it was me...sorry, I'll just move."

"I didn't say move. I'm quite warm and comfortable now." Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder, her hand continuing its caress, moving slowly lower.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "So...this is all for a favor then?"

"This? This is because I like to see you when you're not in control." One finger stretched out and dipped a little way into Alex's warmth.

She closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek, shivering.

Olivia nipped her earlobe gently. "Home?"

She sucked in a breath, her hands gripping the bar tightly as she, involuntarily, moaned, her hips grinding, no matter how much she tried not to. "Liv...n-not h-here!"

"Not what? I'm not doing anything..." Olivia spoke innocently, dipping her finger in again, then another.

Mustering all the strength she could, Alex pulled Olivia's hand from her skirt, stood up and sat beside her, again sucking on her drink and looking toward the door, trying to hide the blush.

Olivia smiled and rested her hand on Alex's lap. "Are you ok? You look a little...flustered."

Alex shook her head, downing the remainder of her drink, brushing her hand away. "I, uh, I-I need to go."

"I haven't finished my drink yet..."

She sighed, turning to her. "You took my dignity and put it on display! Why would I care about your damn drink?!" she shouted, stalking from the bar.

Olivia followed her out, picking up her briefcase for her. "Alex!"

She turned on the corner, hands on her hips. "What?"

"...You forgot your briefcase..?"

Alex took it from her. "Thank you. You can go now. I have no interest in being on display for a bar full of drunks," she said coldly.

"Lex, come on. No one saw...I missed you..."

"...Missed me? What the hell does that mean?"

"I haven't seen you in days. I haven't touched you in a week..."

She rolled her eyes. "Then maybe you've forgotten that I don't like that in public," she said as a cab stopped in front of her, "or, maybe, you just don't care!" she said, getting in as they drove away.

Olivia stood there for several minutes, staring in the direction she'd gone, before walking angrily to her own apartment.

* * *

Once home, Alex locked the door and fell onto the couch. It felt...awkward to do this to Olivia, but she knew how much she hated the aspect – no matter how remotely – of being caught, much less recognized. Her phone beeped as she dug it from her pocket, seeing a text message from her.

"We've done much worse things in public. You know you can tell me to stop if you don't want to continue. Thanks for making me feel like a complete creep. Have a good night. Perhaps enjoy the company of that lawyer friend of yours."

She sighed. "I know, but you didn't ask an..." she deleted it and said, "I don't have anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I just wish you would've asked," she was asleep before she could hit 'Send', the phone falling to the floor.

Olivia sat awake for hours waiting for a reply, her anger growing with every second that she didn't get one. Finally, she fell asleep, her blood boiling.

* * *

Alex woke to the alarm in her bedroom blaring. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, she walked back to turn it off before jumping in the shower. Ten minutes later, she was out and in fresh clothes, applying her makeup before walking out to grab her phone that had fallen to the floor.

Pressing a button, she saw the Unsent message. She knew she should send it, should have last night, but now...it'd just seem pathetic. She saved it to her Drafts, put on her jacket before sliding it in her pocket , sliding on her heels and left.

Olivia got to work late, grabbing a coffee and barking a string of swear words at a young officer who used the last of the milk.

Alex, cautiously, walked into the room. "H-he's just a kid. Cut him a break."

"Yeah, like you know about cutting people a break." No one had heard anyone, let alone Olivia, speak to Alex that way, and the room grew quiet.

"What does that mean?" she fumed.

Olivia tipped out her black coffee and stomped to her desk. "I'm sure I don't know."

Alex followed her. "Do you have the files I need or not? I don't have time for this!"

"Did you call me or send me a message to tell me you needed anything? Despite what you seem to think, I'm not a mind reader!"

She turned, sighing. "Fine, I'll ask Cragen," she said, walking off.

"He's not in," Elliot offered. "Olivia's in charge."

She turned on her heel. "Thanks for the info. At least, _you_ told me and didn't just assume..."

"What?" he frowned as Olivia shoved some files, rather viciously, at Alex.

"Here. Unless of course you'd like me to call Trevor to help you?"

She shook her head. "You should know, by now, no one of that...caliber interests me... Thanks for the files," she said walking away.

Olivia met her as she waited for the lift, dumping another couple of files one her. "Apparently, I don't actually know anything about you."

Alex took her wrist, a sob breaking free. "Yes...you do, Liv," she said, hitting Send. "Check your phone. I meant to send it before, but I fell asleep. I know it-it doesn't mean much after... but I am sorry," she said, getting on the lift without looking at her.

Olivia opened her phone, and as the door closed, she asked, "So you want to be asked before I do anything, ever?"

"Asked about what? Ready for lunch, Alex?" Trevor stopped the door closing.

She sighed, defeated. "Sure, why not?"

Olivia folded her arms, hurt and anger fighting on her face for a moment before she spoke sharply. "Thanks for the offer last night, Alex, but you're really not my type."

As she walked away, Trevor turned to Alex in shock. "She...what? You're a..."

She nodded, walking out of the lift. "Hey, you offered, Olivia! Y-O-U! What? I'm not allowed to say no?"

"You're a lesbian?" Trevor stepped out and asked loudly, making the room quiet again.

Alex turned red, spinning around. "See? See what you started, Olivia? Now there's nothing to hold my career up! I-if he knows...I may as well start packing now! There's nothing that'll save me! It doesn't matter how good of an attorney I am. I...can't fix this," she ran back in, closing the door quickly, so no one would see the tears that dripped.

A few seconds later, her phone began to ring, then beep with messages.

Alex looked at it, taking the current call. "Wh-what do y-you want? Haven't y-you done enough, L-Liv?" she cried.

"Everyone already knows, Alex. Why do you think I always get so...frustrated with your fear of even being seen with me outside of work hours? Liz has known for months, she doesn't care. Neither does anyone else, except Trevor, because he wants you to himself. I only said it because I was..am, angry, and I wanted you to know what it's like for me having to hide all the time."

She sighed. "Really? Y-you're not just saying that?"

"Call her, ask her. Ask anyone. I've tried to tell you before but you just get angry with me and tell me that it's just me trying to make you do things in public you don't want to do."

She shook her head. "N-no..."

"Just ask her, Alex, and try and stop blaming me and making me out to be horrible, for once." Olivia hung up.

Alex sighed, pressing the 1st floor button.

* * *

It took her 15 minutes to get to her office where Liz and, unfortunately, Trevor were waiting. She threw the files on her desk, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to tell me what happened at the precinct."

She sighed, wiping her eyes again. "I don't see how or why it's anyone's business."

"It's not, that's what I told him. I also told him I was already aware of your...orientation, and that it didn't have any effect on your employment here."

She nodded. "Good, but then why is he here?"

She looked towards him, and he lowered his head, then attempted to give her a grin. "I thought...well, that Olivia had...I kind of...hit her."

"Why would you assume that? For that matter, how is it any of your business?"

"You seemed so upset...and I saw you and Olivia having an argument in the street last night. I thought she'd done something...inappropriate."

She nodded. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

It took a long time to convince Trevor, and then Liz, to leave the office. Alex settled behind her desk with a sigh, dialing Olivia.

After several rings, she answered with a bark, "BENSON."

Alex jumped. "Geez Liv! I just called to apologize..."

Olivia just grunted.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't...I should've...you know I..." she sighed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I've been called a lot of things, by a lot of people, but you, who knows...everything about me. I never expected to be made to feel like my father by you."

Alex sat shocked, having completely forgotten about that piece of her past. "I swear, I don't mean that, Liv, please. I...I..."

"I need to go." Olivia hung up the phone without a goodbye.

Alex sighed, forgetting the files and leaving the building.

* * *

When she reached the precinct, Olivia was just pulling her jacket on. "Liv...five minutes please?"

Olivia followed her into one of the empty rooms silently.

Alex leaned against the wall. "I didn't mean to imply that last night. I miss you too. It's just...I didn't want to let go, not when we hadn't been together for so long. I just...if that was going to happen, I didn't want spectators."

"Mhm."

"What? You don't believe private should be kept that way sometimes? Olivia, if I would've let you continue, do you know what would've happened?"

"And you think I would have let that happen? Jesus, I'm not an exhibitionist, Alex! Are you done now? Because I'm sure someone out there would be happy to arrest me for being a freak."

Alex shook her head. "That's not the point. I would've lost complete control, screamed at the top of my lungs." She walked over to Olivia, who was standing against the table. "You're not a freak."

"I'm just a sex offender? Thanks." She folded her arms and avoided eye contact.

Alex grabbed her shoulders, gently. "You know I would never say that about you."

"Your five minutes are up." Olivia tried to get past her.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, leaning into her neck. "I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you. I...I..."

Olivia moved her hands back, resting them on the desk behind her so she wouldn't touch her.

"Please say something! I-If you don't love me...okay, but I'll never stop loving you. I made a mistake that cost me everything...that's what you are to me. So, I guess I'll just...go..." she said, heading toward the door.

Olivia didn't speak

She turned around. "Bye," she said, before walking out and running to the lift.

Olivia sat slowly on the table. Pulling out her phone, she sat for a moment before sending a simple message. "I love you too."

Alex felt her phone vibrate. "Do you? If you couldn't say it to my face? Am I still worth your time?"

"I'm terrified of turning into him, Alex. I can't see you anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you've shown me I can't be trusted, not around you. I can't control myself."

Getting off the lift, deciding it would take too much time, she ran back up the stairs, throwing open the door and kicking it closed. "That's not true! I was...tired and jealous and..."

Cragen looked up in surprise. "What?"

She sighed. "Damn it! Where the hell's Olivia? I swear she was here not two minutes ago!"

"She's gone. Asked for some time off."

"When?"

"About a minute and a half ago."

She nodded. "Damn I really, really, really screwed up!"

"She took the stairs. You might catch her."

She nodded, running out. She couldn't see anyone, but someone was there. She could hear...was that...crying? She walked down slowly, seeing someone on the bottom step. "Liv?"

Olivia didn't hear her as she sobbed into her hands.

Cautiously, Alex sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Olivia. I'm so, so sorry! I'd do anything..."

Olivia jumped when her arm touched her and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. Please...don't leave. I never should've even said...I never would've said it if I thought you'd take it so horribly. I want to fix this, Olivia, please, let me try."

"Well..I guess you don't know me very well, do you?" Olivia attempted to stand.

She sighed, still secure in her grip. "All I wanted, when that happened in the bar, all I wished, was that were alone. And, you're right, maybe... I don't know you as well as I thought, but if there's something I don't know that you think I should... I'd like you to tell me. Is that asking too much?"

"No, THAT wouldn't be too much to ask! It's the stuff you do know that you don't even seem to care about that bothers me. Let go."

Alex fought with her, pushing her up against the wall. "Like what? Tell me!"

"If you don't let me go, I'll hit you." Olivia growled.

"So hit me, Benson. Break me. Maybe I'll cry. Maybe you'll see how much you love me by the reflection in my tears! I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back! What was so horrible about wanting to be alone with you?"

"Get. Off. Me!"

"Why? Are you afraid to see the woman you love cry? Or maybe you don't care anymore. Maybe that's the real issue here." Slowly, she let go. "I've always supported you in everything you do and I'll continue. Been there through everything. You have nothing to worry about. You have a conscience. I know you do. If you ever feel like talking..." and she slowly descended the remaining stairs.

Olivia moved past her to get outside, to gulp the fresh air into her burning lungs, trying to blink away the tears.

Alex followed her out. "Why are you crying? You're the one who said we can't be together anymore, remember? You don't think I can handle you, like I've done all along," she said, walking off to her car.

Olivia sank to the step, shrugging off Elliot who came out to see what was going on.

He followed Alex instead, and slammed his foot in the door as she went to close it, glaring at her. "Well done."

"What do you want, Stabler?" she snapped.

"You know how long it's taken me to convince her she's nothing like her father? Now, in one night..I have no idea what you've done, but...look! She barely ever cries in public, let alone on a public step, and now you're going to drive off?!"

"I tried to fix it! I know I was wrong! I didn't even say those words. She doesn't want my help. What the fuck do you expect me to do?! I want to make it right, but she'll never me..."

"So you're just going to leave? You don't know her well enough to know when she needs you?"

"Needs me?" she scoffed. "She hates me! Wants to break up anyway." She sighed. "Look, yes, I know, but... I can't take back what happened. I can't make her believe me."

"So you're going to stop trying? You know what? Fine. Give up. Prove her right." He walked away, back to Olivia, sitting next to her.

Alex sighed again, getting out, closing the door and leaning against it. Walking back up, she stopped a few feet away, still at a complete loss for words, not that she expected any to come to her. All she knew... "...is I can't live without you. I'm sorry that I...pulled away like that. I-I just wasn't comfortable. And I hate it when you cry because, well, you're not the type to cry unless you're very hurt..." she sighed. "...I hate that I caused this. Everything about myself, right now, I loathe because of how upset you are. So...if you want to break up, I understand, but I'll always be on your side. Always love you, cross my heart." The last bit of that came out in a choked sob as she turned away, not wanting them to see her cry.

Olivia glanced at Elliot, who gave a nod, and she stood, walking closer to Alex. She reached out a hand, hesitated, then pulled it away. "Alex..."

"What?" she asked softly.

"..I'm sorry."

"For what? I caused...this. Made you feel...and I'll never forgive myself for it!"

Olivia glanced towards Elliot again before reaching out and gently touching Alex's side.

Alex looked over. "What are you doing?"

Olivia, hesitantly, her heart racing, moved forward and rested her head on Alex's shoulder, hugging her loosely.

Alex gently wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over, still feeling herself shake. "I love you. I was being stupid, selfish...how can you just...want to be around me?"

Olivia's arms tightened around her. "Because you make me feel like I am all the things you say I am. Amazing…beautiful. Kind."

"But I...I made you feel so horrible. And I-I swear I d-didn't mean..."

"It just hurt more because it came from you. You're the only person I've ever let myself get close to, and...I just let it get to me too much."

She nodded. "You're the only one who's ever seen me actually...like this. But y-you do forgive me?"

Olivia turned her head to kiss her cheek gently. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Even though you were ready to write me off earlier?"

"I was...hurt. Scared. I wanted to run. But how can I run from you…and that ass?"

She smiled her eyes watery. "Careful. He's still sitting over there," she whispered. "So, about that earlier offer..."

"Which one?"

"The one where I'd have to ask to be your girlfriend for it to happen..."

Olivia smiled, lowering her head. "Depends. You'd better ask first."

She nodded. "Olivia?"

"Alex."

She bit her lip, taking her hands. "Will you, please, be my girlfriend?"

"...well..."

"Please? I...can't stand the thought of being without you!"

"Can I tell people?"

"Yes. We could rub it in Trevor's face if you want. I want you to claim me, mark me as yours."

"Can I touch you in public?"

"Will you ask first?"

"…Even if I want to hold your hand?"

She shook her head. "Not for that. I'm...talking private 'acts'."

"Kisses too?"

"No."

"Hugs?'

"No. Anything that involves going in or under clothing."

"So…this is ok?" Olivia's hand patted her bum gently.

Alex breath caught in her throat as she gasped and blushed a bit. "Mhm."

"Ok. Well, I guess I can be your girlfriend, then."

"You...guess?"

Olivia smiled. "Can't look too enthusiastic, I've got my street cred to keep up."

She nodded, hugging her tightly. "So...my place or yours? To celebrate?"

"You're...inviting me to yours? I've never been..."

She nodded. "Do you...want to...come?" she whispered by her ear.

Olivia nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here's part one. What do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Alex's Heart

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content.**

Inherited

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Ch. 2: Alex's Heart**

Alex took her hand, leading her to her car. All the way over, Alex couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because Olivia was finally her girlfriend, maybe it was the _almost_ unspoken promise of sex... all she knew was whatever would happen was what she wanted. The promise of sex... Olivia's obsession with her ass was...making her very hot under the collar.

Olivia was uncharacteristically silent as they walked into the building, but as soon as they stepped into the lift, she asked softly, "Does this count as a public space?"

"...If someone comes in, but until then." Alex pulled her close. The kiss was rough, needy, full of fire, but as soon as it started, the lift stopped at the correct floor

Olivia pressed the close door button, then the top floor button. "Oops." A moment later, her lips were on Alex's again, her hands sliding into her skirt.

Alex groaned, backing up against the wall.

Olivia grasped her bum tightly as they kissed.

"L-Liv..." she moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced. She repositioned herself so Olivia could get a better hold.

Olivia stepped back as they reached the top floor, breathless.

Alex suddenly realized how deep and beautiful Olivia's brown eyes were. It was like she could see straight into her soul. She pressed her correct floor button. "So...what you want me as soon as I lock the door?"

"I want to look at you apartment...see how you like to live."

Alex nodded, taking her hand as they stepped off of the lift and walked to her door. "It's not much, really," she said as she unlocked and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first.

Olivia stepped into the room, stopping for a moment to take it all in. "It's…you. Pale walls, like your skin, blue drapes, the same color as your eyes…and books everywhere, like your mind."

Alex smiled as she closed - and locked - the door. "Thank you. Now, what else is on your mind?"

"What your bedroom looks like."

Alex hung up her coat in the closet, taking her hand and leading her back.

Olivia's other hand moved forward to pinch her bum.

Alex smiled. "So..." Getting no response, she moaned a bit. "Please don't stop, Liv. Feels..."

"I think I'm in love."

"W-with?"

"Your bum."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh…yeah. You too." Olivia slipped her arms around her.

She laughed a bit. "Is there anything you'd...like to do?"

"You?"

She smiled, pulling a black, leather harness from under the bed and a toy from a drawer. "This your forte?"

"Well Alex, I never thought you'd be that sort of person..."

"I have many sides others don't see. I...could put it away, but it is one of my favorites."

"Right now…I'd like to use my hands…and my tongue…but when they get tired..."

Alex nodded, pushing her onto the bed with a rough kiss as she threw her own shirt to the floor.

Olivia turned her head to the side. "Wait-"

Alex pulled her hands out from under her shirt, sitting on her stomach. "Yeah?"

"There's something I want to see." Olivia tugged at Alex's skirt

Alex stood, turning her back to her. "Care to do the honors?"

Olivia slid down the skirt, then the underwear, her hands caressing before her lips replaced them.

Alex moaned, loving the feel. "God, d-don't quit! I...dammit!"

Olivia smiled, pulling away and resting back against the pillows.

Alex turned around, hand on her hips. "Why am I the only one naked here? There's something...horribly wrong with this scenario."

"Well, maybe you should do something about that, counselor."

"Oh would you? That would be wonderful."

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt, her stomach muscles tightening at the coolness of the air, but then her hands dropped. "You know, I'm not sure, maybe it would be better if I stayed warm and warmed you up."

"Oh?" she asked, a brow arched. "And how would you plan on doing that?"

She reached out, pulling her close, then suddenly flipping her so she was on top, straddling her, her hands caressing her sides. "Like this."

Alex smiled. "But won't this make things harder?"

Olivia looked down before taking a pink bud into her mouth, sucking it gently. "This one certainly id."

She moaned. She ran her hands through her hair, going down her back again and again.

"I think these might be my new favorite."

She smiled, her hands going under Olivia's shirt, nails scratching her back. "I...think it might be one of my new favorites too."

Olivia continued, her kisses slowly moving down Alex's stomach.

Alex's hands soon wove back into her hair her heart beginning to race with the lower Olivia went. "L-Liv? Wait."

Olivia lifted her head, then sat back on her heels, a little breathless.

She smiled. "Shirt, please? I can warm you up when you get cold. I want to see a little bit of you too. After all, it's our first time 'officially'. Pretty please?" She batted her long lashes and perched her glasses at the end of her nose.

Olivia smiled, moving forward to drop a kiss to her nose before sliding the shirt from her shoulders.

Alex sat up, grabbing Olivia's arms as she planted soft kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. "Mmm."

Olivia's muscles flexed under her lips as her breath caught in her throat.

Alex kissed as far as she could between Olivia's pearls before kissing back up her throat and taking her face in her hands to kiss her deeply,

"I love you," Olivia murmured.

"I love you too. I'd love you even more if you slipped from your bra so I could give those pearls the proper shining they deserve," she whispered in her ear.

Olivia sat back a little and undid her bra, her eyes resting on Alex's as she slid it off.

Placing her hands on Olivia's back, she gave a simple order, "Straddle me," she said, pushing her glasses up properly.

Olivia did as she asked.

Alex gently rested her head on her shoulder a second, inhaling deeply for a few seconds. It wasn't hard to forget the way Olivia smelled, but she preferred it without clothes, unrestricted. After a bit, she took a bud in her mouth, kissing it first before licking then sucking on it. All the while though, she looked up into Olivia's lust-filled eyes which urged her on with every breath.

Olivia repeated her name several times, her hands in her hair, her hips beginning to move.

Alex relinquished her hold. "Oh no you don't." Her hands went to hold her hips. "I'm not finished yet." She did the same to the next for even longer. When she was finished, she pulled back and looked at her, the small smirk on her lips before snaking her hands around her neck and kissing her.

Olivia's hands crept down her spine and pulled her body closer.

She smiled. "What's going on in that mind of yours, hmm?"

"I want to finish what I started the other day."

She smiled. "And how would you like to finish that?"

"I don't know, can you think of anything?" One of her hands slid slowly between them, slipping into Alex's underwear.

She moaned, moving a bit. "Get off of me."

"No." Olivia kissed her, her hand barely brushing her but her hips beginning to move again, putting pressure on.

"Olivia," she whined, "I have an idea, but you need to let me get to my knees."

As soon as Alex responded, Olivia stopped, returning to just kissing her neck.

Alex pulled her head up, confusion on her face. "What?"

"I'm biding my time until you can't resist me." Olivia smiled, brushing hair from her face.

She smiled. "Well, if you were wearing as much as I am, it would go faster."

"Well then..." Olivia stepped from the bed, undoing her trousers and dropping them to the floor, standing in her underwear. "More?"

She nodded, biting her fingers playfully.

"Well, I don't know...I'm a bit shy…you might have to turn around."

Alex stood, turning around in wait. Olivia wasn't too shy, but they did enjoy these little games.

She heard fabric fall to the floor, then a moment later Olivia pressed to her back, one hand moving to run down her stomach to pull her closer.

Alex couldn't help the whimper of desire that passed through her lips. Being this close to Olivia Benson always made her feel...lucky and special. She knew not many women had the ability to turn the brunette's head. She was just lucky to be one who could. She took the arm that was resting at Olivia's side, resting her hand on her underwear, fingers inside the hem. Inhaling sharply, she let out a, "Please?"

"Please what? Did you want me to do something?" Olivia kissed her neck.

She inhaled sharply again, feeling Olivia brush her hair to her opposite side. Suddenly the thought of being completely visible escaped her. "Please, bite me. I don't care for how long, but I want a mark. I want to be no one else's. Even if we're the only ones who see it..."

Olivia's hand slid a little further into her underwear as she turned her head to the side, nipping her neck and then licking and sucking it.

Her neck went momentarily stiff, bracing for pain. "M-more. I want to feel it!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Her hand slid even further into her underwear, her thumb beginning to move in a circle

She moaned, legs squeezing together. "Please?"

Olivia bit harder, almost drawing blood.

"Ahhh! God!" she moaned and gripped her arm. "St-stop! Enough!"

Olivia kissed the spot over and over, her thumb still moving.

Alex pulled away, sitting back on the bed, her hand moving to the spot, flinching, but still smiling, though a bit pained.

Olivia's face had paled, and she stepped back, pressing her back against the wall.

Alex held out her other hand. "I'll be fine, Liv. Please come back."

"You asked me…I just...I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I wanted you to. Please come back?"

Olivia, still the fear of being like her father in her mind, shook her head.

Alex walked over to her, stroking her cheek. "I _want_ this I _want_ you. Please?" she held out her hands.

Olivia let her take her hands, but her eyes are still on her neck.

Alex wrapped her arms around her. "I wanted it because it proves I want no one else but you. It'll heal. Liv, you're... you. You care, you have a conscience and you would never commit such a heinous crime. You love. Even the people who you never see again. You're nothing like him. I _want_ to be with you of my own volition. Don't you want that too?"

"You could have just asked for a ring or something." She gave a small smile.

"Okay, can I have a ring?" she asked with a smile. "'Cause, you know, this'll fade eventually."

"When that fades, I'll give you a ring." Olivia's smile widened.

"Promise?"

"As long as you promise to tell everyone who gave it to you."

She nodded, the widest grin on her face. "Until then what should we do?"

"As long as you don't want me to do any more of…that I think maybe you should lie back and let me show you something."

Alex nodded, lying back against the pillows.

"Close your eyes."

She nodded. "Okay."

She didn't feel Olivia move her underwear, but suddenly she felt her thumb there again, doing the same movement, then she felt her tongue, one hand pressing to her middle to stop her moving. She gasped, but it ended in a moan as her fingers tangled in her hair.

Olivia hummed against her, sending vibrations through her body.

She jumped. "L-L-Olivia..." she whined."I...want you."

Olivia slid one finger into her, then another, her mouth moving up to kiss the bud.

Her breathing sped up, hands clutching her head. "Liv..."

She pulled her fingers out slowly, then pushed them back in, sucking the bud and moaning to herself.

Alex's body jerked at the sudden motion, her breath hitching in her throat through a moan.

Olivia moaned once more, curling her fingers as she pulled them out, kissing away the moisture that was beginning to wet Alex's thighs.

"...Olivia..." she moaned again, her body bucked up from the bed, feeling Olivia begin to lick away the moisture.

"I love how you taste."

"I'd love a taste."

"No. Mine." Olivia nipped the pink bud gently.

Alex gasped. "Faster!"

Olivia did as she asked, moaning against her continuously as Alex made more and more noise.

Soon she was where she could barely stay on the bed, moaning for her. "I...oh g-...sh...Ah! LIV!" she cried.

Olivia kept a tight hold on her, and as she slowly calmed down, she continued to kiss her thighs.

Her breathing evened out, but she was still very turned on. "Olivia?"

"Mmm?"

"Stop. Come lay."

Olivia gave her thigh one last kiss before stretching up over Alex's body, a wide smile on her face.

Alex smiled, pulling her down on top of her and kissing her. "Can I please, please use it with you?"

"What, you don't think I'll taste good?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

Instead of answering, she pushed herself up, then maneuvered herself to between Olivia's legs, probing her lips with her finger and sucking on it. "Mmmm, nope. It's not that. What? You've never used one before?"

"I just prefer the real feel of you." She watched her with her mouth hanging half open, and knew she'd do anything Alex wanted.

She nodded, spreading her legs and dipping her head down to kiss between her legs.

Olivia's head flew back and she moaned her name. "P-p-perfect."

Her tongue easily slipped into her wet heat, moaning at the warmth and taste.

Olivia's hand tangled in her hair. "U...use it."

She lifted her head, slightly out of breath. "Wh-what?"

"Use it. So I can see your face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, getting off the bed and donning the harness and toy.

"I want to watch your face while you watch me lose control."

She smiled. "Like that? I'd love to see you bent over the bed...but it's your call."

Olivia stayed still a moment before rolling over, moving onto her hands and knees.

Alex positioned herself against the bed. "Liv," she said, dipping her fingers inside her and coating the head of it.

Olivia's normally strong arms were already shaking with anticipation.

Alex leaned against her back, but still managed to hold her up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If you need me to stop..."

"I'll stop you."

She nodded. She positioned the tip just barely inside her lips, her insides curling as she heard Olivia moan.

Olivia reached one had back to grasp Alex's thigh, urging her further forward.

Alex nodded, sliding in farther, finding it hard to stop from how wet she was. She slipped, then pulled back just a bit. "Sorry. I'm trying to go slow. It's not like either one of us hasn't had this, but I want you to feel okay about it."

"I'm so horny right now, Alex, I don't think id care if you wanted to fuck me with a...oh god...anything."

Alex slid the rest of the way in, moaning when their hips met. She wrapped one arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Well, if you're that horny, detective, I should think this will moreover solve your problem," she whispered in her ear. "Don't you agree? A good...hard...fucking from my rock...hard..."

Olivia moaned loudly.

Alex kissed her cheek. "You set the pace."

Olivia seemed unable to do anything but moan, her arms collapsing, pushing it further into her.

Alex held her hips, beginning slow, steady thrusts.

"H-harder!"

Alex sped up, gripping her hard. "M-more?"

Olivia managed a nod before moaning Alex's name,

Alex wrapped her arms around her, going harder into her. "God! Liv!"

"M-more."

She shook her head. "Lean down."

Olivia did as she asked, reaching back to hold her leg again, wanting more contact.

Alex took her hand, pulling it to rest on her thigh as she went harder, swearing she could feel her trembling.

Olivia stopped moaning, only giving the occasionally grunt, but her body was trembling and Alex could hear how close she was.

"Come on, Liv. Come for me, please. I want you to coat me."

Olivia gave a frustrated moan. "Need to…see you."

"T-turn your head back."

"I'm not a...fucking alien! It doesn't go…that far." Olivia gave another frustrated moan, her fingers scratching at her thigh.

Alex, stopping her hips, pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "N-now look."

Olivia's eyes met hers and a moan escaped her lips again.

Alex kissed her hard on the lips, moving only slightly to part their hips, then join then again. "Come for me? Please Liv!"

Olivia nodded, finally giving the release it craved.

Alex held her steady, feeling her own release inside the harness from the base pressing on her clit. She moaned into her lips. "I love you."

Olivia collapsed forward onto the bed, spent, swearing softly into the pillow before turning her head, giving a sweaty smile to Alex.

Carefully, Alex pulled out, lying beside her. "Feel better?"

"Never felt better."

She smiled. "Good. Well, I suppose I can remove this."

"Unless there's someone else coming over."

Alex shook her head. "Never. I have you." She removed the harness, tossing it to the floor, before curling up into Olivia. "I just said that because...well...sometime I might want to watch you lick it clean. But not now."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "I never knew you were like this. I'm considering buying a lot of different things when I go out to buy that ring."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here's part two. What do you think?

Reviews: Bkwrmchar, Ren Victoria, peterpeter, jba42, Kikilia14 & tummer22

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
